Amor aeterni, de incubus
by YueShirosaki
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is a freelance photographer, who doesn't believe in ghosts and such. His new order brings him to italy, where he meets an odd, but good looking italian. What will happen onward? maybe sexual content, don't like? don't read! Hichi x Ichi; Rated MA / R-18; not for underage readers
1. Chapter 1

"Next one,please."  
>The lady at the reception called.<br>An orange haired male came to her and she smiled at him.  
>"You passport, please."<br>He handed the papers over, forcing himself to smile back at the female.  
>"Here."<br>"Thank you, Mr. ...Kuro...saki. What is the reason for your travel?"  
>She asked while she read through the passport.<br>"Business. I'm a freelance photographer."  
>She nodded.<br>"How long will you stay?"  
>"Three days."<br>The woman looked up, smiling at him again.  
>"Oh, that's short. Well, Mr. Kurosaki, welcome to Rome. I hope you'll have a nice time here."<br>She said, while she gave him his papers back.  
>He took them and left the airport, hiring a taxi.<p>

He handed the driver a sheet of paper with an address of a hotel on it.  
>"Take me there please."<br>The driver nodded and drove off.

Kurosaki Ichigo, 30 years old, working as a freelance photographer.  
>Currently in Italy to take shots for a traveling magazine.<br>'Maybe I find some nice, historical places.'  
>He thought to himself, when the taxi came to a halt.<br>Ichigo payed the driver, before getting out of the vehicle, fetching his stuff and checking in, in the hotel.  
>As soon as his tings were brought to the room he got, he left again, going to work already.<p>

Not far away from the hotel he caught sight of an old church.  
>He decided to take a closer look on it, maybe it was worth some shots.<br>Ichigo didn't know why, but places like churches or temples pulled him to them, like a mouse to the cheese.  
>It wasn't that he was religious, or believed in gods, demons or those things, because he really wasn't and didn't.<br>Still those places fascinated him.

Now while he stared at the amazing building, whose bell tower had a roof in the shape of a Mitridae's housing, he wondered about the stories those old stones might be able to tell, and if they would be able to help him with this feeling he got in his chest.  
>Since he was a child he literally dreamed of being in Italy.<br>Now that he finally was here, he felt like there was something very important he forgot and needed to remember.  
>He read over the sign that was placed before the church, to inform tourists about it's history, he only really noticed the name of the building, to deep in his own thoughts.<br>The church was named Sant'Ivo alla Sapienza. A real masterpiece of human architecture.

"Tu sembra piacere questo luogo molto."  
>Ichigo, got pulled out of his daydreams and looked to his left.<br>A man, his age and build, with snow white hair and also pale skin looked at him.  
>It took Ichigo some moments to get that he had talked to him.<br>"Um, scusi. Non parla italiano. Do you speak English?"  
>The pale man gave him a smile.<br>"Of course. An' fer someone not speakin' my language, tha' was quite fluid."  
>Ichigo scratched the back of his head, blushing a bit.<br>"Well, thanks. It's the only thing I learned before coming here. I've been quite surprised with the travel."  
>"So, ya like old places?"<br>Ichigo blinked, lowering his arm to rest at his side again.  
>"Um, yeah. You could say that."<br>The albino turned his gaze at the church, back to Ichigo, smirking at him.  
>"I could show ya many more aroun' here."<br>The hairs on Ichigos neck stood on end when he saw the smirk and glowing golden irises. He felt strange, completely crept out, to be more precise.  
>"Actually, I need to get a job done...So...if you would excuse me."<br>The pale man shrugged, closing his eyes.  
>"Sure. Maybe we'll see us again."<br>When he opened them again, Ichigo already was on the run and he had to yell at him.  
>"What is your name?"<br>Instinctively, Ichigo called back, while he wanted nothing more than get away from the albino.  
>"Kurosaki Ichigo."<p>

Really the pale man gave him the creeps.  
>The air around him radiated something unworldly, inhuman.<br>'No! Get yourself together. Such things don't exist.'  
>He scolded himself, while the hot water from the shower ran down on his body.<br>Ichigo had taken some more shots of the city, before he had gone back to his room and got under the spray of water.  
>Finally after half an hour he stepped out of it, dried himself and dropped on the bed, to fall asleep within moments.<p>

A dream haunted him.  
>The pale man from before stood in front of him, clad in strange robes and speaking a foreign language.<br>It sounded similar to Italian, but still was different.  
>"Vobis demonstro voluptati ut non de hoc mundo."<br>Suddenly some leathery, white wings grew on the mans back.  
>He came closer to Ichigo, reaching a hand out to him.<br>…

The next morning, the orangette couldn't remember anything of the dream.  
>There was only a morning boner he was sporting, that could be any evidence.<br>With a deep scowl on his face he went to the bath.  
>As soon as he entered the tiled room, a voice seemed to echo from its walls.<br>"Ipsum ad me et saturabo tua cupiditate."  
>What had that been?<br>'Such things don't exist. They don't exist!'  
>"Succumbere."<br>"AHHHH! Damnit! What the hell is going on here?"

Chapter 1  
>End<p>

Italian:

Tu sembra piacere questo luogo molto = You seem to like that place very much.

Latin:

Vobis demonstro voluptati ut non de hoc mundo = I'll show you pleasure that is not from this world.  
>Ipsum ad me et saturabo tua cupiditate = Submit to me and I'll satisfy your desires.<br>Succumbere = succumb (wow, who would have thought that xD)

Others:

Mitridae = a sea snail (please look it up on google for more info)  
>Sant'Ivo alla Sapienza = A chruch in Rome<p>

So my lovely readers I hope you liked the first chapter and look forward to the next.  
>If you find any faults, be it grammar or false use of the Italian and Latin language, let me know.<br>I'm always happy when you share your wisdom with me ^ ^.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo planned his remaining two days in Italy, while he had his breakfast.  
>Today he would take some nice photos of Rome and in the late afternoon he would travel to the Tuscany to take some landscape shots on the last day. In Florence he would take a plain back home, but before he might make some pictures of the city.<p>

So just as planned he walked around in Rome, taking photos of the Peter's dome, the Piazza del Popolo and it's twin churches, the Palazzo Poli and the Fontana di Trevi.  
>It was past midday already when Ichigo decided to take a break at the fountain, to gather some strength for the long drive to the Tuscany.<br>He listened to the calming splashing of water, behind him, as he sat on the springs edge.  
>His expression softened and a little smile pulled on the corners of his lips.<br>He could have sat there forever.

"Ciao, fragola!"  
>Someone called next to him, making him almost fall backward into the water, in surprise.<br>"Oh, attenzione, bello."  
>Ichigo glared at the speaker, seeing it was the albino from the other day, keeping him from falling over.<br>"Thanks."  
>He grumbled and straightened his posture.<br>"What are you doing here? … Umm...Sorry, but I guess I forgot your name."  
>The pale man smirked at him, tilting his head a bit and never breaking eye-lock with him.<br>"Ya didn't. I haven't told ya."  
>Now be bend down to Ichigo, took his right hand and hushed a kiss on it's knuckles.<br>"Cesidio di Spoleto, is my name. E 'mio piacere, conoscenza con una persona meravigliosa da fare."  
>Ichigo blushed lightly at this old fashioned behavior, taking his hand back shyly.<br>Slowly he found his calm again and when Cesidio sat down next to him, his voice also came back.  
>"That name sounds really old."<br>Ichigo looked over to the albino seeing him smirk at him again, which made the orangette remember something else the man had said.  
>"By the way, what does fragola mean?"<br>Cesidio shrugged as he answered.  
>"Strawberry, of course. That's what your name means, doesn't it?"<br>Ichigo closed his eyes, one of his brows ticking in irritation.  
>He growled through clenched teeth.<br>"No. It means, the one who protects."  
>The pale man seemed to have caught Ichigos anger, because he apologized as fast as possible.<br>"Oh, sorry. I didn't want to offend ya."  
>He also was very fast with guiding the talk into another direction.<br>So he asked while he stared at the deep blue sky.  
>"So, what are you doin' here?"<br>Looking up, to take in Cesidios relaxed figure, Ichigo thought he could tell him.  
>"Taking a rest, before I leave to Florence."<br>"Still doin' yer job?"  
>"Wouldn't be here if not. How come I meet you here?"<br>"No reason."

They sat there in silence, for almost five minutes until Ichigo started to fidget nervously.  
>He looked at the albino, who turned his gaze to him in right the same moment.<br>When their eyes met, a pull went through Ichigo and his head began to spin a bit.  
>Suddenly he saw Cesidio sit next to him, wearing old roman robes, like one might only know them from priests, or some movies anymore.<br>Ichigo groaned, resting his head into the palm of his hand.  
>The albino bend over to him, worry displaying on his face.<br>"Hey, ya ok?"  
>Ichigo took some deep breaths.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine."  
>He looked up to Cesidio again, and the mirage was gone.<br>The orangette smiled at the albino to calm him, asking casually.  
>"You know some nice places in the Tuscany, by any chance?"<br>Cesidio, sat up again, taking the hint not to worry about it.  
>"Yeah, there's a city on the way there, you should take a look at. It's my ancestors home town."<br>"Spoleto?"  
>"Yeah. It's a nice city. There was even a Pope been born there."<br>"I'm not religious."  
>"No? Huh, strange, you like churches than."<br>"I like the architecture, not the meaning of those places. Any more, you want to suggest visiting?"  
>"Since, you like architecture you should take a look at the dome in Florence. For landscape, the wine fields are perfect."<br>"Thanks for your advice. I have to go than."  
>Ichigo said, standing up and catching a last smile of Cesidio.<br>"I'd like ta know more 'bout ya. How 'bout we stay in contact?"  
>Somehow it didn't sit well with Ichigo, but despite that he agreed.<br>"Sure. Here's my card."  
>Cesidio read it, before he showed Ichigo a smile again and they told their goodbyes.<p>

On his last day, Ichigo took photos of the places Cesidio had told him, than he flew back to Japan.  
>As soon as he was home, he went to his taskmaster to hand in the memory card with the pictures, before he actually went to his apartment.<br>Now he finally lay on his own bed again and got embraced by sleep instantly.

He had this weird dream again, with Cesidio wearing leathery wings.  
>This time, the man teased him.<br>Kissed him all over his body and stroked his length until he cried out his climax.  
>"Tu eris meus. Non dabis effugiet."<p>

A loud ringing pulled him from his dream.  
>Ichigo rolled on his side, picking his phone.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Kurosaki, are you kidding me? How am I supposed to use this shit you call a job?"<br>Ichigo held the phone away from his ear, in arms length, still able to hear his current boss yell at him.  
>"Um, Yorouichi-san, what is wrong?"<br>"You ask what is wrong? Bring your ass over here and I push you into it, face first! You amateur!"  
>With that yelled, the woman on the other end cut off the call and Ichigo got up.<br>His mood already on a subterranean level.

At the office of Yorouichi, his mood sunk even lover, if even possible.  
>"So what's the problem?"<br>A bunch of photos collided with his face.  
>"This! The fuck you dare to take your lover with you and try to sell your me your holiday shots as work?"<br>"What?"  
>Ichigo looked over the pictures. On every single one was the Italian albino.<br>"How?"  
>His head snapped up to the female and he yelled.<br>"That's not my lover! I don't even know how he got on all these!"  
>Yorouichi crossed her arms before her chest, glaring at Ichigo she stated.<br>"I don't care. This job is failed. You won't get a penny from me fore this shit."  
>"The fuck?"<br>Ichigo tossed the photos on the woman's desk, spinning around and throwing his hands in the air.  
>"Fine! Don't call me ever again for a job!"<br>He yelled, storming out of the office.

He was deep furious and also confused.  
>How was it possible that the albino appeared on every single picture?<br>Ichigos phone rang in his pocket, he took a look at the number, finding it from a foreign country.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Ciao, fragola. How are ya doin'?"  
>Ichigo stopped his walk. Eyes going wide.<br>"Cesidio!"  
>The rage in his chest came back, a thousand times worse than before, so he yelled onto the phone.<br>"Tell me, who the hell are you?"  
>"Ah what? Is there a problem?"<br>The albino sounded as if he really didn't know what was wrong, but Ichigo knew, he knew, what he was talking about.  
>"I'm asking how you got on all my photos."<br>Now, when Cesidio answered his voice was deep, and echoed like he was in a huge building.  
>"C'è più al mondo di siete disposti crederci a."<br>"Wh-what?"  
>"If you wanna know who I am, Google it. That's what you people do these times, don't you?"<br>With that, Cesidio hung up, leaving a even more flustered Ichigo staring at his phone.

Chapter 2  
>End<p>

Italian

fragola = Strawberry  
>attenzione = attention<br>bello = handsome  
>E 'mio piacere, conoscenza con una persona meravigliosa da fare = It is a pleasure to make acquaintance with such a wonderful person.<br>C'è più al mondo di siete disposti crederci a. = There is more to the world than you are willing to believe in

Latin

Tu eris meus = You shall be mine  
>Non dabis effugiet = You will not escape<p>

other

Cesidio = Italian name, meaning something like 'pale'  
>di Spoleto = last name of Ottaviano di Spoleto, better known as Pope John XII.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Did he really just tell Ichigo to Google him?  
>"The fuck?"<br>Scratch that.  
>Why did the albino sound so sad when he said these words?<br>This question wouldn't leave Ichigo the entire day while he worked on his photographs at home.

In the late evening, he came to the Italy pictures.  
>He stared at a picture of the Piazza del Popolo.<br>Cesidio walked into the picture from the left, turned halfway to the camera, and smirking right at the photographer, behind the gadget.  
>"Ah, fuck!"<br>Ichigo closed the folder and opened his internet browser, opening Google.

He typed 'Cesidio di Spoleto' into the search bar and let it run.  
>On the first page, there was nothing useful to be found, but at the end of the second page he found an article that caught his attention.<p>

The headline was:

_Poets and Philosopher of the 10th Century._

Below it, there were some names, the albinos also stood there, highlighted in bold letters.  
>Ichigo opened the article in a new window.<br>A list of many names was shown, were one could choose a name and be led to the main article of the person.  
>He clicked on the hyperlink of the albinos name.<br>The main text opened and a picture at the right appeared, together with a warrant of apprehension below it.

Ichigo looked at the picture of an old portrait.  
>He blinked once, twice and...he couldn't help himself, but, it looked like the Cesidio he met in Italy.<br>How was this possible?  
>The orangette started to read the short text about the person.<p>

_Cesidio di Spoleto (*15.07.965, + 990)_

_Son of aristocrats and born in Rome. Rumors tell, that Spoleto was one of the famous Pope children. It was told that Pope John XII was his real father.  
><em>_Spoleto grew up in Rome,and was forced by his father to attend a Vatican school to learn Latin and become a Priest. He finished the school, but refused to go the way his father had planned for him. __Instead he lived from his families money and got to be known as a ladies' man as well as a philosopher. __His works were very much distanced from the christian religion and tended to heresy.  
><em>_In 990, at the age of 25 he got accustomed to spread heretical scripts and seduction of younglings.  
><em>_He received the death sentence shortly after._

"That can't really be him, right?"  
>Ichigo mumbles to himself, reading the last lines over and over again.<br>A sudden cold breeze touches him and also cold white arms wrap around his shoulders from behind him.  
>"Did ya find somethin', fragola?"<br>The orangette freezes in shock, when the voice reached his ears.  
>The albino snickers right into his ear and Ichigo slowly turns around to face him.<br>"Who are you really?"  
>Cesidio smirks even wider, than he tells Ichigo.<p>

"Cesidio di Spoleto, son of Pope John XII and an aristocrat whore. Raised by her and my fathers murderer. I'm a born albino.  
>Also, just like you, I didn't believe in religion at all. My adoptive father put me into this Vatican school. I had no other choice than learn there then. As it stands in there, I lived from my parents after I graduated and was kind off a man whore.<br>That was until I met a person, half a year before my official death. He was a Priest, my age and we were deeply in love. But people weren't allowed to know, because it was treated as sin. I didn't care for myself, because my very person was a sin in peoples eyes, but his well being was what concerned me. So we had to meet secretly, covering the visits somehow.  
>Still someone found out about our 'unnatural relationship', like they called it. They caught me, tried to beat the name of the man I seduced out of me, so he would be sentenced with me. Not a word went past my lips, until I almost was dead on the floor and they finally let go of me."<p>

The albino paused, looking at Ichigo to see if he still was listening, he than shrugged before he spoke again.

"Like I said, I wasn't religious. So I also didn't believe in the devil and such, but that changed when Lucifer himself appeared before me and offered me a contract. He would grant me a wish, if I would sell my soul to him. I pleaded him that the people shouldn't find out about my lover. He granted that wish, taking my soul and turning it into one of his breeds. An Incubus. A demon forced to live from the dreams and nightmares of the living. Without a body and bound to the night, unable to walk on earths surface."

Again he made a pause, turning around to show Ichigo his back and waving his hand dramatically, before he spoke up once more.

"You know, Lucifer isn't as bad or cruel as people say. After I spend five decades at his side, I got more and more depressed. He worried about me, asked what was wrong and what he could do. I asked him to let me go, make me able to live on earth again. He agreed on the terms that I would still be one of his breeds and if I would bring him a soul as pure as the holy Maria, the mother of Jesus Christ. 1425 I found a girl in Orléans. Joan of Arc. Lucifer deceived her with visions of saints, to stain her soul and finally pull her down into hell, when the English men burned her at the stake."

Cesidio gulped heavily.

"I didn't like anything of it, but I just wanted to _live _again. Of course I knew that my love was dead already and I wouldn't be able to see him again. Not in the way I had seen him the last time. Lucifer told b´me before my leave, that every soul would be reborn, sooner or later. That was when I started to search for him. But I didn't find him, no matter where I looked. Now after over thousand years, you came to me. I can feel it, his soul resides in you. You are his incarnation. You are, Aurelio."

Chapter 3  
>End<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Aurelio? What does that mean again?"  
>Ichigo yelled as he jumped up from his seat, pushing Cesidio away from him.<br>"It's your name. Aurelio Sanctis. Why do you think you are attracted to old buildings so much? It's because your soul tries to force it's memories to the surface through any means."  
>The albino explained, while his expression grew more and more desperate.<br>He stepped closer to the orangette, opening his arms to embrace the man, but Ichigo pushed him away again and took some steps back.  
>"I don't buy any of your shit! Lucifer, <em>God<em>, they don't exist and you damn sure aren't an Incubus. All you are is a stalker, psycho and housebreaker!"  
>Ichigo yelled his last sentence at him as loud as his voice would let him.<p>

While Cesidio listened to his outburst, his expression slowly changed from his desperation to something Ichigo better wouldn't have brought forth.  
>It was like the air around the albino was filled with rage, that would set on fire at the least thing.<br>The man closed the distance to the orangette.  
>When Ichigo tried to punch him, his wrists got caught and held down like he was a weak little boy.<br>He believed to hear his bones creak of the pressure forced on them.  
>"Let go, bastard! You're breaking my arms!"<br>Cesidio came dangerously close to Ichigos face.  
>He whispered to him with hurt in his voice, while loosening his grip on Ichigo a bit.<br>"I told nothing but the truth. If you still won't believe my words I have no choice than to prove it to your eyes."

The albino pushed Ichigo back until he nudged the edge of his bed with his calves and toppled over on the mattress.  
>He towered over the orangette, locking his eyes with frightened amber ones.<br>Ichigo stared at him, afraid of what he would do, but the albino didn't move an inch until the air around him began to glimmer.  
>On Cesidios back, large, white, leathery wings spread, shading their forms from the dome light.<br>His hair grew out by some inches and the sclera of his eyes turned into an endless see of black.  
>"Admit it. There's more in the world than your eyes are willing to see."<br>He said and it sounded like there were thousands of echoes all of a sudden, just like they were in a huge building like a church.

Cesidio closed the distance between his and Ichigos faces until even a hair had barely enough room to match in between.  
>"Deep within your soul slumber the memories from you past life. Let me help awaking them."<br>With that he locked his lips with Ichigos.  
>It was a kiss, filled with the longing for a lost one, desperate but not less sweet.<br>Ichigo struggled at first, trying to kick the albino off of him, but very soon he melted into the kiss, his movements stilled and his fingers clawed into white strands of hair.  
>He felt strange.<br>He didn't know the man that devoured his lips right now, but he felt like he did.  
>Like they had done that a hundred times already and more.<p>

Somewhere in the back of his mind a little voice screamed at the top of its lungs, that he was letting a complete freak take him without putting up a fight.  
>That he should kick off the bastard and punch him until he lay bleeding on his floor.<br>Finally, when Ichigo eventually was alerted by the persistent rambling in his head, he pushed himself up, to get rid of the albino, the sight he got startled him.  
>Cesidio had wandered down to Ichigos chest, now taking his left hand and kissing is knuckles, just like he did in Italy.<p>

"Dimitte me Patris, quoniam ego peccavit."  
>He murmured and Ichigo understood.<br>He understood. Every. Single. Word.  
>His lips parted, forming words in the same language, he didn't know, still now was so familiar.<br>"Quid fecisti, fili mi?"  
>Ichigos eyes went wide, as he finally registered that <em>he<em> had spoken in a complete foreign language he never learned at all.  
>His eyes met Cesidios and a jolt went through his head.<p>

He saw the albino wear these old roman robes again.  
>Cesidio answered him.<br>"I am addicted to a servant of God and I can not stop thinking of him."  
>"God loves and respects all his creations and their feelings. You haven't sinned at all, my son."<br>The albino snapped his head up, staring in panic at the person standing before him, that was Ichigo at the same time.  
>"But Padre...When...?"<br>"When other creatures of god will find out."  
>Ichigo could feel a smile pull on his lips and pulled lightly on Cesidios arm.<br>"Get up and kiss me already, demons breed."  
>On Cesidios face appeared the same smile as he stood up and closed in to Ichigo.<br>"As you wish, my fallen Angel."

The mirage vanished and Cesidio stood before him, laying an arms around his waist and pulling him close, the smile from the mirage showing on his face.  
>His wings and the other features were gone, his eyes turned back to their normal color, of golden irises on white ground.<br>Ichigo lost himself in those golden pools as his heart raced with itself.  
>No, Ichigo wasn't religious, but he couldn't deny what just happened before his eyes.<br>'There's really more in the world, than you can see, it seems.'

He pressed his face against the albinos chest, hiding it from his stare.  
>"Cesidio."<br>Ichigo not more than whispered, while more and more memories flooded his mind.  
>Looking up and grinning at the pale man he said.<br>"What did you take so long, demons breed?"  
>Cesidios eyes widened for a moment, before they shimmered with love and affection.<br>"I had to fight heaven and hell, my fallen Angel."  
>Ichigo closed in to the pale lips before him, whispering.<br>"This time, don't disappear without me."  
>The other whispered back.<br>"You'd have to become the same as me."  
>"I don't mind. Now shut up and kiss me already, Cesidio."<br>With that said, their lips met for a second time, exchanging their mutual feelings.

Waves of soft heat rushed through their bodies, that settled as tickling between Ichigos shoulder blades.  
>The orangette broke the kiss to take a look at his back, only to find leathery, golden-brown wings grow there.<br>His hair also got longer, just like it did on the albino when he changed his form.  
>"W-What is that?"<br>Cesidio pecked Ichigos temple with his lips, to get his attention and as the orangette turned his head around he told.  
>"You made a contract with me. Now we are inseparable. Each of us can just live as long as the other does."<p>

"Nos erimus pariter aeternum?"  
>"Usque ad diem, iudicium."<p>

Ichigo hugged Cesidio, folding his wings around them and the albino did the same with his own.  
>"Tum assentio."<br>The orangette said.  
>Cesidio lay a hand on the back of Ichigos head, pressing it against his chest and kissing the top of the orange locks.<br>"Amo te, aeternum."

Amor aeterni, de incubus  
>END<p>

* * *

><p>Latin:<p>

Dimitte me Patris, quoniam ego peccavit. = Forgive me Father/Padre, for I have sinned.

Quid fecisti, fili mi? = What have you done, my son?

Nos erimus pariter aeternum? = We will be together forever?

Usque ad diem, iudicium. → Until the day of Judgment.

Tum assentio → Then I agree.

Amo te, aeternum. → I love you, forever.

Other:

Aurelio = Italian name, meaning 'golden'

Sanctis = Italian / Latin Surname, meaning 'saint'

* * *

><p>So, here you have the final words, of an out tired author.<br>Really, I felt so bad for not updating on Saturday, that I made a late night session, to type this one down.  
>Actually it was my Laptops fault, or more the fault of the fucking developers of Trojans and Malware that struck my poor PC over two days.<br>In the end I got rid of it, without any loss on my side. ^^ Lucky me.  
>So now all I can say is that I'm about to write a request fic...and maybe if my brain is willing I will manage to make a story of an idea that crept into my head some time ago. I already made one chappy of it...but then I lost sight of it.<p>

Well, before I write anymore crap,...  
>Good night to you all, or good morning, depending on where you are right now.<br>It's almost midnight, so I'm going to sleep  
>*yawnsreallybig*<p>

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


End file.
